cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Nil
Nil is a silver Bengal with red eyes and grey horns, wearing a gray amulet. They are a marriageable cat from the Mystic Colony. Personality Nil is a kind and sometimes forgetful cat that likes birds. They care about others, but dislike their horns. Den Nil’s den is by the west town entrance with flowers nearby. There are herbs stacked neatly against the walls. Daily Movement Pattern 9 AM - Exit den. 1 PM - Stand by town lake. 4 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Hey, thanks for coming! I was not sure if you would show up./ Can you hold this for a moment, please? ...Thanks!/ ...Ummm, now that I look at you again, who are you? I don't think we have met before. May I ask your name?/ (Name), you say? What a fascinating name! My name is Nil. Pleased to make your acquaintance!/ And, uh, sorry for making you hold that thing.” *: ''- Nil, Intro'' * “There is an unsettling presence around... Oh wait, it's just you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Who were you again and why are you here?" *: ''- One star'' * “Oh, hi, you startled me. How are you today?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Heya, I didn't expect to see you here! Any luck hunting?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hi (Name)! Do you have time to chat?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hey (Name), I was hoping you would stop by! Got any plans for today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “Oh hi there! Did you come to see me?” *: ''- Dating (White/Blue)'' * “I was just thinking about you, and now you are here! What a coincidence!” *: ''- Dating (Green/Yellow)'' * “Hi kitten!/ ...That sounded way better in my head.” *: ''- Dating (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= *''“I know it’s kinda unnatural for a cat, but I really love birds./ They don’t really like me, which does not surprise me, but I don’t mind that. I am a cat after all.”'' *: ''- Nil'' *''“You know, I have tried to get rid of my horns, many times./ But every time I have managed to break them off or get a piece out of them, the next morning the pieces have vanished into thin air and the broken pieces have grown back./ It’s strange. There must be magic involved, right?”'' *: -'' Nil (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“I found this (Item) and immediately thought about you!/ Here, you can have it. Hope it serves you well.”'' *: ''- Nil Gift'' *''“So? Did my little gift bring a smile upon your face?”'' *: ''- Nil, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= * “It’s a good day for a festival. Don’t you think so?” *: ''- Nil, Spring'' * “This is perfect weather for a celebration.” *: ''- Nil, Summer'' * “Are you having fun?” *: ''- Nil, Autumn'' * “Did you need something from me? I'm just here to have fun and enjoy the festival!” *: - Nil, Winter * “This should be fun!” *: - Game Rival * “Let's work together to beat them!” *: -'' Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Nil's favorite season is spring. * Nil's horns are not inherited by kittens. * Nil is the only cat that hates birds. *Nil's name means nothing or zero. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:NPCs